I love you too
by MyWeirdoEyes
Summary: Dagran and Zael have been walking on the edge for a while now with their emotions. What happens when it suddenly all explodes? Warning *lemon,Yaoi*


Zael sighed softly while looking at Dagran. Amber eyes returned his gaze. He felt himself becoming lost into those deep sensual eyes when a voice broke through his longing.

'What's wrong Zael?' Dagran asked his voice playful with some concern laced into it. Zael just shook his head signing to Dagran that he didn't want to answer.

'Have you had any nightmares about your past lately?' Zael stiffened at that question. For Dagran that reaction was enough as answer. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked across the room towards Zael who's posture had stiffened before slumping at hearing the question.

'You know that when you have nightmares you can wake me up and crawl into my bed right?'

For a moment his mind imagined Zael crawling towards him on all fours with a blush painting the delight able face of his cute brother .(I know they aren't really brothers, but they act towards each other as brother throughout most of the game)

He put his hands on the smaller and younger boy his shoulders. The other just nodded while turning his head away from older boy refusing to look at him, since he was afraid what he would if he looked the other in the face when they were so close.

Dagran frowned when Zael wouldn't look at him. He slightly shook the boy by his shoulders as he whispered a low sounding

'Zael…' The younger boy shuddered with pleasure at hearing his name being uttered in such a way by the person he loved the most. A blush made its way on his face as Dagran stiffened at his reaction before one of his mouth corners slightly pulled up.

'Zael…..' Dagran repeated his voice laced with lust while he slowly bowed down to Zael face who had turned around again to face him.

In the end it was Zael who completed those last few inches by standing on his tiptoes and pulling Dagran closer to him in a rough manner. Soft lips crashed into slightly chapped ones and teeth clashed into each other by the brute way the lips had been brought together. Zael softly moaned when Dagran his tongue entered his mouth and started massaging his tongue coaxing it into playing along. Dagran chuckled against the younger boys mouth when he heard the moan.

His hands started traveling down the dark blonde his chest, breaking the kiss for a moment to reunite afterwards when both men their shirts had been taken off. Dagran broke the kiss once again to start kissing a trail down the other jaw and throat. At on peculiar place on the throat he sucked harshly before biting down softly causing Zael to moan.

'D-dagran….'

Zael felt Dagran smirk against his throat before the older man started kissing down his throat again to end at the chest. The other man his mouth immediately went for the left nipple as his hand started flicking and pinching the other. He licked the nipple which in immediate reaction got hard to the attention. He wondered what else would get hard under his attention. He started sucking at the nipple while his hand abandoned the other nipple to go down farther. He softly touched the younger boy his erection through the pants before letting go of the boy and ordering him to undress himself.

He looked as the boy hesitantly pulled off his pants. 'M-My underwear too?'

Dagran nodded while looking at the others his body. The younger boy his otherwise pale skin had become flushed and coated in a thin layer of sweat. A strong blush was resident on his face and the blue eyes had become clouded with lust.

He quickly undressed himself also and saw the blush on Zael hius fgace brightening. _So cute_

He signed for the boy to come closer which he did. Dagran softly pushed the boy down on the table which he had been leaning on until now. His mouth soon found the other his erection and took in the tip. Zael threw his head back and moaned loudly at this. Dagran smirked while going with his tongue over the slit on the head. Not waiting until he got an a reaction he suddenly swallowed Zael's member completely and started bobbing his head quickly. Zael unconsciously brought his hands Dagran his hair and fisted it.

'D-dagran I'm c-cominnng!' The younger boy couldn't even complete his sentence before he climaxed, his load going into Dagran his awaiting mouth. Dagran swallowed before smirking and licking his lips.

Leaving the boy in his dazed state he left the room coming back only a few minutes later with a bottle in his hands.

He spread the boy's legs,the boy not real registering the action until something cold and wet suddenly poked at his entrance. His eyes widened when he felt finger enter bringing a strange uncomfortable feeling with though not quite hurting. It didn't take long before a second finger entered this time some pain coming along. Then the pain suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of pure pleasure. He moaned loudly while Dagran smirked at finally having found the damn thing.

He scissored his fingers a few times before finally pulling his finger out. Zael breathing hitched at this. He poured the lubrication over his member making sure to be generous with the amount he used. He set himself so that his member was now poking Zael's twitching asshole wich was winking at him.

In one clean thrust he completely seated himself into Zael and hit the younger boy's prostate full force. The boy whimpered at the feeling of pleasure and pain being mixed in such a way.

Dagran kissed him tenderly and waited a while so that Zael could get accustomed to the feeling before slowly starting moving in and out each time slightly stroking the other's prostate while moving down to kiss the other passionately. It wasn't long before he was giving strong quick thrusts which hit Zael's prostate dead on.

When He felt the younger one's heat starting to clench around him he started to stroke Zael his member before pumping it forcefully in time with the thrusts. For a moment he slowed the thrusts down to make them even stronger a second later.

'Fuck DAGRAN!' Zael screamed in pure bliss as he came and clenched down on Dagran causing him to come as well.

'Zael….'

Dagran stood up and picked Zael up,still inside him and carried him to the other room where the bed was. When they both laid down Zael softly murmured.

'I love you…Dagran.'

Dagran smiled before snuggling closer to the other.

'I love you too….'

It wasn't long before they both were fast asleep.


End file.
